The Garden
by Ocean
Summary: Yuugi/Atemu - The intimate bond between twins is mysterious and difficult to understand. But when it crosses the line of what society deems acceptable, the consequences for them and their family will be dire. Is love worth the costs?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Plain and simple. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: I wrote this a while ago, and since I seem to be in a dry spell of writing (I've been far too occupied with moving to have the energy to write) I thought I'd post this to give you guys something to read.

This is an incest story, so if you're uncomfortable with that I will not be offended if you do not read it. I don't particularly care for incest myself, but this was written for a friend and, well… you know what we do for friends. Also, it's the only other story I have that's on paper and not just in my head. *wary grin*

Dedicated to and inspired by Maiden of the Moon.

**WARNING**: Homosexuality, Incest, Religion, Graphic Sex

~ Ocean

* * *

**The Garden  
**_By Ocean_

The building itself was outwardly simple; a small shack of a once prominent meeting hall whose outer appearance had deteriorated over time due to neglect and the uncontrollable growth of the suburb. Located at the end of an extended dirt driveway that was lined by maple trees and curved into a gravel parking lot, patrons parked their cars in safe surroundings so they could attend the services inside. A modest, white Christian cross stood tall and welcoming at the apex of the cathedral roof. Families dressed in their Sunday best exited their vehicles, chatting quietly with each other, interrupting their conversations when a friendly and familiar face came into view, taking arms and sharing news as the people made their way through the church doors and into the room of worship they had come to visit.

The interior of the church, though not opulent, had faired the passage of time much better than its outer visage. The walls were painted a pure white that held no tint of peach or yellow. The indent of columns stood at the end of each wooden pew, the pews themselves made of a deep, rich imported wood from India. Old, well-read Bibles whose pristine black covers were streaked with use could be found in the pocket-well on the back side of each pew for those parishioners who found solace in reading the word of God. There was a deep, slim red carpet that bisected the church, ending at the base of a large wooden cross that was the focal point of the back wall. The priest was making his way down the trodden carpet to the pedestal from which he would convey the day's sermon, having stood at the front doors to welcome each member who had passed him. Once everyone had made their greetings and taken their seats, he smiled kindly at the respectful faces turned towards him and began delivering his message: Tolerance.

The Motou family sat in the fifth pew, as was their custom, bordered by the Sato family that lived down the street from them and the young couple that had just moved into the vacancy beside the church. The patriarch, Sugoroku Motou, sat attentively next to his grown daughter Gina, dressed in his exceptional Sunday suit. Gina, wearing a simple but fetching dress, clutched the Bible she had brought with her from home lovingly in her hands, watching the priest and heeding his words. Her twin sons sat to her left, donning dress shirts and slacks she was only ever able to get them to wear inside the walls of the church. Glancing over to them quickly to assure they were behaving, she withheld a sigh when she noted one looked bored and the other looked indignant.

Yuugi Motou, the youngest of the twins by an eternity of seventeen minutes of labor, was making a valiant effort to keep his azure eyes open. His hair was shorter than his brother's, falling just above his shoulders, but held a straightness that the elder twin hadn't ever been able to achieve, even with the assistance of a determined and well-equipped hairstylist. The black tresses held a midnight blue shimmer due to the assistance of some hair dye, the long and separated bangs bleached a rich honey-blonde color. His blue eyes held a roundness that was uncommon, though not unheard of, and they stood out brilliantly against his light tan. Yuugi smacked his cheek lightly to wake himself and tucked a portion of his bangs behind his ear, the one currently missing the earring he was not allowed to wear in church.

_Tolerance my ass,_ Yuugi thought. _Tolerance of everything they tell me is more like it_. It was incorrect to assume that Yuugi didn't believe in God and the Bible, or most of the teachings of his church. It was more accurate to say that he was a free spirit who questioned everyone and everything around him. He had no intention of being led by the nose with a blindfold over his eyes and firmly believed that God had given him intelligence so he _could_ question what he saw and heard and distinguish good from evil himself. He came around to agreeing with the Bible's teachings anyway, so he didn't see the harm in having a little fun along the way.

Poking his brother in the leg, Yuugi rolled his eyes dramatically and gestured toward the priest, a good-natured smile on his face. Smirking enough only for Yuugi to see demonstrated his brother's agreement, and Yuugi obediently returned his efforts to staying awake before his mother caught him dozing. His Partner in Crime had kept him up all night tackling their latest video game obsession, knowing full well that his cohort would have trouble concealing their late-night activities from their elders. Oh well. It had been pretty funny watching his brother throw a silent fit after having been beaten by the boss for the eighth time in a row.

Atemu Motou closed his eyes in humor. He was proud of how still Yuugi was holding himself today. He certainly knew it wasn't easy for his younger brother to control his boundless energy or sporadic attention span, but he was doing rather well. He kicked Yuugi's foot with the side of his own, and when his brother turned towards him with an open expression of expectation Atemu raised a finger to his own lips and shushed him. A grin appeared at the offense Yuugi experienced, and then he was forced to direct his attention purposefully to the side when their mother turned on Yuugi for being disrespectful. He hated abandoning his brother to his fate, but if he had watched, let alone intervened, he would not have been able to withhold his laughter and would have become a target himself. No, Yuugi's trial would be brief and uneventful only if his elder brother was not involved.

Pretending to observe the structure of the columns that lined each pew, Atemu allowed his thoughts to fall into a peaceful state of inaction. The sharp, throbbing sting in his head that enveloped his ears and eyes and temples in an elastic band was escalating in intensity despite his efforts to divert its path. He'd endeavored in the past to grow his hair extra long – no, not simply to irritate his mother, but for the reason that with long hair he could hide his face when one of his many migraines caught hold of him and he hadn't yet had the time to conceal the pain and discomfort behind a mask of indifference. His black hair that held a cocoa sheen waved and curled to its heart's content around his head; the only control he had over his hair was its length, where a mutual agreement between parent and child resulted in his hair never being longer than his shoulders, and was never to be shaved unless he was joining the military.

In a single outing with his dear younger brother to celebrate the beginning of their senior year in high school, they had managed to find a barbershop and been talked into trying a new style in bangs to make them long and wavy, hanging in pieces over their eyes and noses. Atemu had always believed Yuugi's bangs to have been crafted with more care. He could not recollect agreeing to have his newly formed bangs bleached platinum; much, much lighter in color than Yuugi's were. The increased pigmentation in his skin made him a darker color than his twin, and the brightness of his hair contrasted starkly. Yuugi liked it, liked it so much that he was forced to smile and laugh every freaking time he saw it. It was easy to understand why the sound of his brother's laughter was not always music to Atemu's ears. His brown eyes remained closed, the swirls of rich mahogany that tinted red veins in proper lighting trying their best to focus on the sermon and not on allowing the severe pain he was in to visibly show. The house of his Lord was no place to loose his composure.

Before long it was time for the parishioners to stand and take part in singing the first of three hymns for the day. Gina and her father stood and pulled lightly on their clothing to remove the light creases that had formed from their sitting. Instinctively she prodded her youngest son's shoulder, experience reminding her that he often lagged behind due to lack of attention. She also pointed her finger towards her eldest son unconsciously, gesturing for Yuugi to pass the massage along to his brother.

Yuugi was quicker to his feet than usual so managed to receive the prod in his arm rather than his shoulder. He let his hand trail up his twin's arm in a silent communication to gain his attention and motion for him to stand. He kept his eyes forward, having long ago memorized the hymn, and was prepared to begin singing when he felt his brother sway next to him. The movement was hardly noticeable, but the twins had always been extra sensitive to the actions and feelings of the other, and so the lack of balance that went unnoticed by his mother screamed at Yuugi and demanded consideration. His eyebrows furrowing in concern, Yuugi turned to his brother to find that Atemu had one hand clamped on his forehead beneath his bangs and his other fisted at his side. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently, offering what silent comfort he could. Atemu dropped his hand and gave a quick smile to his brother but winced at the dizzying movement it caused.

'Another migraine?' Yuugi mouthed. He sighed when Atemu clenched his eyes as a wave of pain overcame him. "Darn it," he muttered. "Is it one of the bad ones?"

"It's getting there," Atemu mumbled. He took a deep breath and held it, releasing it slowly through his nose to maintain the pressure in his head that earned him a moment of reduced pain. He unclenched his hand and patted it against Yuugi's thigh, then proceeded to sing in a very soft, restrained manner.

The pat against his leg was a common gesture between the twins and Yuugi knew it was his brother's way of telling him that he was alright and that he needn't worry. Atemu had had migraines for all but the first five years of his nineteen year life and so was well equipped with handling the pain and discomfort that arose from them. There were some that he was unable to fight through that put him in bed for days before releasing their grip on him, but thankfully they were farther between then the less severe, but no less involving, migraines that took his focus without taking his health.

Yuugi hated watching his beloved brother suffer so unnecessarily. The pain took his humor and tolerance and minimized the affectionate personality that Yuugi adored, and most importantly it stole time that he and his brother could be sharing together. His mother and grandfather firmly believed that prayer was the answer to the young man's pain and that it was through the grace of their prayers being answered that Atemu did not suffer more of the debilitating migraines. Yuugi believed that prayer helped, but not nearly enough, and tensions had risen in the family when he voiced this opinion. Atemu pretended he didn't think on it one way or the other, but had confided in Yuugi that if it was prayer that allowed him to experience the frequent migraines he had, he could wait to see the effect of direct divine intervention. If he lived a saintly life, he may be allowed to suffer one less migraine per month. He'd grinned here, suggesting that the choice between living recklessly versus one less migraine was not worth the trade.

Yuugi could see that the migraine was getting worse as the service continued. His brother's attention grew more and more inward as he tried to keep his poise. His complexion was paling just enough to be noticeable, and his usually proud posture was beginning to slump under the strain. When they were seated Yuugi kept his hand on his brother's, hidden between their legs and from prying eyes while he rubbed his thumb and fingertips over what was very sensitive skin for his twin. The action often provided pleasant distractions for Atemu to focus on, aiding him in his fight against the pain and nausea. But his eyes were hooded more than usual, and clouded in distant thoughts that did not react easily to his brother's ministrations. When it was time for the third hymn Yuugi pushed down on his twin's shoulder, not allowing him the chance to try and stand. His mother turned a questioning gaze to him and winced in sympathy when she saw the pain her son was experiencing.

Gina leaned over so she could whisper into her younger son's ear without disturbing the other church goers while they sang. "Has he been suffering this whole time?"

"Yeah."

"We could leave," she suggested.

Yuugi sighed, looking down at Atemu who had taken to leaning against his brother's side and closing his eyes. Yuugi placed a hand on the top of his head and lightly played with his hair. "It's almost over," he finally said. "He wouldn't want to make us leave when he's lasted this long."

Gina nodded, knowing full well her son's willful and spirited nature. "I wish he'd say something earlier." Yuugi smiled at his mother, who smiled understandingly in return. It would be a cold day in Hell when Atemu would deprive his family of an activity they enjoyed simply because he had a migraine. "We'll leave as soon as we can."

Yuugi joined in the hymn if for no other reason than to pass the time until he could get his brother home and in bed. It was the only cure for the bad migraines. Slowly, he let his fingers trail down the side of his twin's head and come to a rest on his temple, his palm covering his ear and pressing the head against his leg to drown out the sound of the singing and offer continuous reassurance. His fingers messaged in small circles and random lines, and he was happy to feel Atemu relax into him with the ministrations. He was still very tense, but at least Yuugi was able to provide some relief, temporary as it was. At the end of the hymn he carefully sat down, adjusting Atemu's head so it rested on his shoulder and placing his hand over his eyes to block the light that was no doubt causing sharp slices of pain. When his brother only barely responded to the repositioning he frowned, and Yuugi found his patience for the length of the sermon coming to an abrupt end. Gina was eventually forced to give a warning glare to her fidgeting son to get him to settle down.

Atemu emerged from his daze when he felt an arm reach around his shoulder and help him stand. He blinked, confused, when he noticed that everyone around him was gathering their things and heading towards the doors of the church. He looked at his brother, the silent question passing between them.

"Let's go home Até," Yuugi said, his voice soothing any further questions his brother had. He managed to steady Atemu on his feet when his path was blocked by the young couple they had been sitting next to during the service.

"Hello." The woman appeared to be in her early thirties, with short, styled black hair, and wearing what looked to be a secondhand suit. Her eyes were soft with gentleness, and the air of sincerity extended to her husband who was wearing a smile that highlighted his homely features. "My name's Emi, and this his my husband Nobu," she said, gesturing to her husband. "That was a lovely sermon, don't you think?"

"I agree," Gina said. She maneuvered around her sons to stand in front of the couple, bowing politely. "My name is Gina, and this is my father, Sugoroku," she paused while the elder man bowed, "and my sons, Atemu and Yuugi. It's nice to see new faces in our church."

Yuugi bowed obediently at his introduction and felt Atemu do the same, though he really wished his bother hadn't pushed himself. He tuned out his mother and Emi's voices as they continued their introductions, Gina explaining that she was a widow and Emi and Nobu excitingly announcing their decision to have their first child. As much as he enjoyed meeting new people his brother's welfare was far more important than having to hear stories about his dead father. He wasn't sure how to get away without appearing rude.

"He looks so much like you," Yuugi heard Emi say, and his head jerked in her direction from its watchful gaze over his twin. "You have such handsome boys."

Gina beamed at the compliment and looked lovingly at her sons. "Unfortunately so, for Atemu. The poor boy got my unruly hair and dark skin." She ruffled his tresses, ignoring the grunt of protest, and turned to Yuugi. "And Yuugi looks just like his father. Especially in the eyes." Her voice saddened a moment while she and Yuugi looked at each other, but she quickly regained her composure and turned back to Emi. "You'd hardly realize they're twins."

"Oh, that's not so hard to believe," Emi said. "Fraternal twins, right?" Gina nodded. "They're a beautiful credit to their parents."

Yuugi felt the urge to hug the woman for implying that he did his father proud by taking after his image. He knew he did for the way his mother would look at him sometimes, as though looking at a picture of the man she had married. Atemu carried his mother's sharpened features, especially the prominent cheekbones and the accentuated eyes. Though he held pride for looking like his mother's son, there were some unpleasant moments where his masculinity had been questioned because of the resemblance. That had come to an immediate end when he'd joined the high school swim team, much to Atemu's wicked pleasure. Gina had shown her sons images from her ultrasounds to prove to them when they were younger that they were indeed related despite their protests to the contrary. A favorite image showed the two of them spooned against each other, with Yuugi behind Atemu. That was enough to explain to them why it was always Yuugi behind and Atemu in front of an embrace whenever they needed to comfort each other, and why Atemu was rather snippy whenever Yuugi tried to assert his dominance in a situation.

Pushing himself and Atemu against the pew so his grandfather could pass, Yuugi tilted his head to listen to what the older man had to say. "I must ask your forgiveness," Sugoroku said to Emi and Nobu. "My grandson is ill and we need to get him home." He took hold of Atemu's shoulder and gently guided him around the young couple into the aisle and toward the door when they had been excused, Yuugi and Gina quickly following.

"If you're feeling better later this evening," Emi called after them, "we're having a housewarming party and would love for you to drop by if you're able."

"Thank you," Sugoroku said, and Gina told them that someone from the family would certainly attend. Yuugi was just grateful to finally be getting his brother home.

* * *

_to be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A huge thank you to my beta, tavia454!  


* * *

Yuugi quietly opened his brother's bedroom door, peeking around the corner to see if he was awake. The moment the family returned from church Atemu had been put to bed, the icepack wrapped around his head, shades drawn, and a personal fan set on low to provide white noise. He'd been sleeping for over five hours and had shown no signs of waking any time soon.

The sun was beginning to set, and the colorful display of dusk painted the skies in pinks and oranges, softening the harsh light that had been pushing itself into Atemu's bedroom. Yuugi had insisted that both his mother and grandfather attend the housewarming, assuring them that he would watch over Atemu and that, honestly, the house would be much quieter if only one of them was at home to keep an eye on his brother.

He had spent his time since their departure reading, keeping as low a profile as possible while listening for any sign that his brother was awake. Yuugi eventually decided to look in on his twin to make sure he was okay before taking a shower. Once in his room Yuugi noted the twitching of Atemu's fingers in his hair, a positive sign that he was stirring.

Sitting on the edge of the bed as gently as possible, Yuugi placed his hand on his brother's head. "Hey," he whispered, "are you feeling any better?"

"No," Atemu said, his voice strained. "It won't go away today." He relaxed his grip on his hair only to attach his hand to Yuugi's, pulling it down and pushing it into his face as hard as he could. "Are mom and grandpa home?"

Yuugi hummed softly. "I told them to go to the party so you could have some peace." Carefully, he picked himself up from the bed and guided his leg over his twin, bringing the other one with him and laying behind Atemu, cuddling close to his back. He was surprised when his brother immediately turned over so they were face to face, burying his face into Yuugi's neck and letting a pained whimper escape his throat. Yuugi instantly began cooing, rubbing his fingers through Atemu's hair, down his neck and over his shoulders, trying to coax the pain into releasing its grip if only for a moment. He answered Atemu's whimper with a sympathetic whine of his own.

He had only ever had one migraine in his life, but it had left a bitter impression that Yuugi would never forget. He didn't understand how his brother was able to endure the almost daily hurt from the headaches without any medical intervention because the drugs made him sick. Yuugi was constantly searching for homeopathic alternatives for pain management, but he hadn't come upon any miraculous discoveries that provided the amount of relief he and his brother were looking for.

"Why didn't you go?" Atemu's voice filtered up from his neck, and Yuugi couldn't help but smile at the concern behind the words.

"Why do you think?" Yuugi lightly scolded, framing his hands around his brother's face and raising it so he could place a lingering kiss to his forehead. His smile faded when his brother moaned, an aggravated, grating sound that showed his frustration with the pain he was experiencing. Yuugi felt the same pull on his heart he always did when he saw his brother beaten down in front of him with no recourse.

He didn't know what else he could do to help, and with his brother pushing into him the way he was looking for assistance he wanted to scream for a solution to come to him. It was obvious that his usual touches and whispered words were not helping this evening as Atemu continued to squirm in his discomfort. It just wasn't _fair_ for his dear brother to have to suffer like this! He was the kindest, gentlest man Yuugi had ever met and he held him on a pedestal that no human had a chance of reaching. Even if they weren't twins Yuugi remained resolute that he would love Atemu above all others.

"What can I do for you my love?" Yuugi whispered between soft kisses to his brother's face, reverting to the nickname he had used for Atemu ever since he could remember. He took the opportunity to remove the now warm icepack from his brother's pillow and toss it onto the floor so he could later take it out to the kitchen.

"I don't know baby," Atemu sniffed, easily falling into the familiarity they shared when alone. "If I knew I'd tell you."

Yuugi sighed heavily, lowering his hands to massage along either side of his brother's spine while he racked his brain for a possible solution to the migraine. When it was this bad Atemu was incapable of thinking for himself and had to rely on the ingenuity of his family to help him work through the pain. There must be _something_ they could try…

"You know," Yuugi eventually said, eyes narrowing in thought. "I did read something once that mentioned some migraine sufferers found relief through orgasm." He paused, considering what he'd said. There was very little that he and Atemu couldn't talk about, and even less that caused embarrassment. The topic of sex was neither of these, but it was still a bit weird to be mentioning it to a man writhing in pain. "Do you… think you could…?" he suggested as delicately as possible.

There was a long moment of silence before Atemu let out a single bark of laughter. "Now baby, when was the last time you saw me masturbate?"

Yuugi frowned. It was true. Atemu had tried masturbating a few times, just as Yuugi and every other adolescent male had, and neither had ever found the act to be as wonderful as their friends claimed it to be. The uneventful experiences had turned the twins off to the idea of sex entirely for two years. That horrible expanse of time was thankfully broken when both had found nice, young female classmates who were not against the idea of fooling around to see what the big fuss was about. Neither of them had been happy to discover that they'd allowed themselves to be misled about the wonders of sex for a full two years. What a waste of time it had been.

"I could call someone," Yuugi said, not bothering to hide the amusement in his voice at this suggestion. "Got a Little Black Book I should use?" He was pleased when the jibe produced a chuckle that reverberated against his neck. All good humor aside, though, he was desperate to help his darling brother, and cracking jokes wasn't getting them anywhere. "I would, if you wanted, you know, if it hurts as bad as I know it does."

Atemu listened to the sincerity in his brother's words and was touched so deeply by them that he pushed himself flush against Yuugi in his gratitude. He pulled his head free of Yuugi's neck and looked him in the eyes, squinting through the rush of blood and pressure in his ears that the action caused. He smiled gracefully and gave his brother an Eskimo kiss. "You are too kind, my brother," he said quietly. "I would not ask such a thing of you. I'll survive. I just need to whine through it is all."

Yuugi grinned reluctantly when Atemu rubbed their noses together, an act he had used since they were toddlers to convey affection while putting an end to a conversation. The idea of giving his brother a hand job simply to distract him from a headache was not appealing to him either, despite the fact he would have done it in a heartbeat if Atemu had agreed. He hugged his brother tightly, arms wrapped around his back, keeping his body pressed against his own.

Holding his brother always, always made him feel warm, wanted, important, and loved. So loved, always loved. In his soul he knew that there was nothing he could do or say that would ever cause his brother to turn away from him. It was a feeling he was certain most people were never fortunate enough to experience, and he thanked God every night in his evening prayer for allowing him to have Atemu in his life.

Relenting to his brother's wishes, Yuugi decided to place a few more kisses to Atemu's face before leaving him to sleep off his migraine. Cupping his cheeks he kissed his eye, his forehead, the tip of his nose, his cheek, and was leaning in to give a final kiss to his nose when Atemu inadvertently moved his head in such a way that it caused Yuugi to miss and kiss his mouth instead.

Both men froze upon contact – neither quite believing that the other wasn't instantly pulling away. Atemu's eyes popped open, confusion pouring from their darkened irises and questioning his brother. Yuugi sent the same message of uncertainty, his eyebrows furrowing as he tried to comprehend the situation. Instinctively he pursed his lips, something he did when thinking seriously, and the action provided extra pressure and sensations in the kiss he had not intended to give his twin.

His eyes narrowed at the corners when Atemu's breath hitched with the motion and his eyes softened for the briefest moment before returning to their questioning stare. Yuugi had wanted to distract his brother. This wasn't how he had anticipated doing it.

Opening his mouth slowly Yuugi removed his lips from his brother's mouth, but didn't pull himself back any farther. "I – sorry," he whispered.

The apology appeared to only confuse Atemu more. His lips parted to ask a silent question: _Why_? And then realizing himself he tried to cover his slip. "Y-you needn't be. I don't – I mean, it's alright." He stumbled his way through his words, not managing to convince himself, let alone his twin, that the kiss hadn't affected him in the manner his body was telling him it had. "Don't apologize to me. You know better," he finished lamely.

There was something strange in the room that pressed down upon them, causing each to increase their breathing in what in any other circumstance they would have labeled as anticipation. That momentary look in his brother's eyes… that look of release and enjoyment when he'd inadvertently advanced the kiss… Yuugi's mind wasn't able to think of anything else and emotions he had spent years disregarding as brotherly love jumped their way to the forefront of his thoughts to announce proudly that _they_ had known 'Brotherly Love' was something they had never been.

A conscious notion this was not, though Yuugi would be hard pressed to know his name right now. He could feel Atemu's slightly rapid breathing against his chest, the only movement against him as his twin continued to stare. His handsome, breathtaking twin, whose skin glistened with a thin sheen of perspiration caused from the battle against the migraine that looked like glitter in the twilight rays of the sun. In a trance, Yuugi used the hands on Atemu's cheeks to guide his head up and into the pillow, exposing an area of his neck that he could easily reach.

With lips parted, his eyes slid closed when he came in contact with the warm skin and his tongue emerged, sliding upwards towards his brother's chin and tasting the mixture of salt and bitterness. Atemu's entire body shuddered at the soft and sensual motion; his migraine having not dissipated but certainly no longer the focus of his attention.

Yuugi had enjoyed that. Much more than he should have. He shouldn't have done it in the first place, shouldn't have had the _inclination_ to touch his brother in such an overtly sexual manner. And he positively should not have felt the desire to do it again, and there was no excuse in Hell for him pulling Atemu's head down and kissing his lips purposefully. The resulting sigh from Atemu shot straight through to his core, and he felt a sting between his legs that jolted his awareness of his brother into another realm altogether.

Placing one hand on Atemu's shoulder he rolled his twin onto his back, positioning himself so he was laying over his chest and one leg was pinning his hips in place. A grateful moan encouraged him not to think but to react, and react he did as the virgin kisses grew into their less innocent cousins, opening and pulling on the other mouth that pulled and opened in return. Atemu's hands tangled into Yuugi's downy hair, scraping his nails lightly over his scalp and sending shivering tingles down his spine and through his limbs. Rapidly, the innocent kiss that was not intended divided and conquered the rational from the animalistic drive to partake in the most pleasurable of physical actions.

Almost immediately Yuugi hated Atemu's shirt, even after shoving his hands under its hem and flattening his palms on his brother's chest, pressing into his ribcage and over his stomach and stretching out his sides in his desire to feel him completely. Atemu's body arched into his touches recklessly, his mind forgoing all in the attempt to produce good, sparkling touches that drove the migraine to the furthest reaches of his awareness.

The pain served to heighten his sensitivity and Atemu was able to acutely feel the whorls in Yuugi's fingertips, the light scrape of his short nails as fingers curled and uncurled along the edges of his muscles, the harsh and ragged sounds of his brother's distracted attempts at breathing around the endless kisses that never left his mouth exposed to the cool air in the room. He could smell his brother; Atemu knew that smell as well as he knew his own, pumpkin spice and musk mingling together and burning in his nose and wafting over his tongue in such a manner that the familiarity of it electrified his muscles into fully relaxing. Desperate for a feeling this pleasant to continue his hands reached for Yuugi's shirt and pulled roughly at the material, dragging it up to his shoulders where Yuugi took over and ripped the article of clothing over his head faster than he ever had or would do again.

Yuugi groaned as Atemu leaned up into him, reaching for the leg on his hip and positioning it securely around his waist, using his other arm to hook around his brother's hips and seat him firmly in his lap. The movement left enough space for Yuugi to reach down and pull Atemu's offending shirt off his body, tearing it slightly in his haste. Now his brother's chest was his for the taking and Yuugi wasted no time in shoving Atemu back into the bed and attaching his mouth to the first area of skin he came in contact with.

Instantly employing the use of his tongue Yuugi lapped at his twin's collarbone, swishing his head from side to side in his need to taste everything at once. His hair flopped into Atemu's face and under his chin, giving that light tickling sensation that doesn't quite delight but instead enhances the skin's ability to notice and respond to all sensations. A small struggle ensued as Yuugi's determination to lick and kiss his brother's chest met with Atemu's desire to palm his hands from his twin's shoulders down over his nipples, ribs and stomach.

Both achieved momentary victories before being thwarted, each bucking their hips into the other's groin in an attempt to gain the advantage. It was one of the few times that a stalemate was as rewarding as an all-out victory.

His erection steadily growing Yuugi lost his patience and grabbed the hands on his lower abdomen and twisted them above Atemu's head, holding them prisoner on the pillow to allow his mouth all the time to linger and tantalize to its heart's content. Atemu's continuous shifting beneath him merely added to his arousal, and Yuugi responded to the harsh pants by slowing his movements, dragging the tip of his tongue confidently up the center of his brother's chest from his abdomen and rolling his head to the side. He kissed around the edge of the nipple before him, knowing that the sensation of him being that close to the nipple itself but instead dividing his mouth between ordinary skin and sexual skin would drive Atemu crazy with frustrated pleasure.

Nineteen years of living attached to the hip, sleeping together, showering together, sharing everything from food to clothes to dreams to realities provided Yuugi with all the knowledge he required to bring his magnificent brother to the edge of ecstasy and beyond. He didn't even have to think about what to do next; instinct and newly awakened lust were very comfortable in the driver's seat.

Atemu released a keening note from deep in the back of his throat, barely audible but loud enough to echo in Yuugi's ears. His body was coiling tighter than a constrictor around its prey with the tension from the migraine and the rush of emotion his younger brother was inflicting upon him. His hands fisted on the pillow, nails going unnoticed as they bit into the skin of his palms. He could have easily broken away if he'd wanted to, but the thought never occurred to him. Yuugi's body rocking and smoothing itself against his own was better than any drug, than any iron chains at keeping him in place so his brother could continue his unbelievingly sensual actions.

Atemu had never denied his brother anything that was within his power to provide. There was absolutely no intention of breaking that habit now. He could feel the head of Yuugi's arousal rubbing against the juncture between his leg and hip, and it was enough to make him growl in annoyance. His brother could be the cruelest bastard at times, teasing him like this with the promise of delivering sweet release.

Atemu was certain Yuugi had sensed that the tables were about to turn when he _finally_ placed that mouth of his over the erect nipple and exhaled, his breath scorching hot with its sudden appearance. Yuugi pressed his tongue on the underside of the nipple and flicked it almost reluctantly against the nub of flesh.

Yuugi was quite satisfied with himself for thwarting his brother's intention to take control. He was happier to feel that, rather than jerking off the bed or bucking wildly when Yuugi caressed the erotic tissue, Atemu merely released the most soul-cleansing sigh he had ever heard and relaxed into the mattress, his muscles melting from the momentary release of pressure as his body prepared to build its reserves for the sexual climax.

There was something erotic about Atemu's controlled pleasure, the pure and unabashed desire flowing around him. Yuugi's heart skipped a beat when his brother bent his knee and pressed it into his backside, effectively rubbing their erections together and further adding fuel to the fire that burned fiercely between them. His penis twitched at the thought that it was Atemu who was lying submissively beneath him and making those delicious little sounds that encouraged Yuugi to continue his ministrations for as long as he wanted.

Sweat was beading on both their skin despite the efforts of the fan in the room, and Yuugi discovered quite enjoyably that he could not get enough air into his lungs to curb the lightheadedness floating in his head. Being this aroused this _fast! _It was something only his brother would have been able to achieve in him.

Releasing his grip so his twin could lower his arms before his shoulders fell asleep Yuugi redoubled his efforts to feel Atemu's entire torso all at once, scraping his nails along the ticklish underside of his ribs while suckling on the previously untouched nipple, rocking his hips forward without the aid of Atemu's knee, caught in a state of bliss that left him incoherent and completely self-indulgent.

The weight of hands on his shoulders made him whine in protest but he needn't have worried, the fingers trailing down and holding comfortably onto his triceps. Yuugi stole a peek at his brother's face and smiled through the open-mouth kiss he was giving Atemu's side, happy to see his brother's eyes peacefully closed with only a trace of the arousal his shivering body was experiencing on his features.

A grunt caught his attention, and Yuugi pulled himself up to place his lips against his sibling's ear, barely resisting the urge to run his tongue along the shell. "You alright?" he huffed around his need. Atemu made a strange noise that he couldn't decipher, and he had a feeling this had something to do with the migraine that he had forgotten about the moment he'd tasted his brother's skin. "Is it helping?"

Atemu began chuckling, an obviously uncontrollable response as he covered his face with his hand and tried to stop smiling. "Certainly has my mind on other things."

Yuugi grinned and licked Atemu's ear before blowing cold air against it to create inviting shivers. "So what now? Continue?" He took his brother's earlobe between his lips and pulled gently.

Atemu hissed, his bent leg spasming enough to lift his hips off the mattress and into Yuugi, pushing his humming brother forward and further into him, rubbing more together than chests and shoulders. It wasn't an intentional act and it distracted Atemu for several moments before he was able to answer. "My dear little brother," he ground out through gritted teeth, "you are far too good at what you do."

Yuugi mumbled a "Thank you" in-between kissing his twin's ear and neck.

"Maybe too good." Atemu groaned deep in his chest, the fullness of his erection made bluntly aware to him with that last act of rocking against his brother. Now it hurt too to go along with the pain in his head, and surprisingly to him sex was the last thing on his mind. He just wanted to feel better, but he didn't want to push his dearest little brother away when he was trying so hard to make that happen.

Yuugi paused in the midst of a lick, drawing his tongue back into his mouth. The whole event felt like it had happened too fast to his brother as well, did it? When not clouded by lust his mind was screaming at him to think about what he was doing while his heart sat back in a corner and applauded. "We need to stop?" he asked quietly.

Atemu shook his head, eyes clenched tightly. "I think I'm past that point," he whispered quickly, trying his hardest not to move or cause any further friction between his legs. "You better go, take-" he hissed again when Yuugi pulled himself off of him and settled at his side, "-take care of yourself."

Yuugi frowned thoughtfully. "You know what?" He placed a hand on Atemu's chest and drew it lazily down the center until it came to a rest on the button of his brother's pants. "You really need to learn how to be selfish once in a while."

Atemu huffed, obediently laying his head fully on his pillow and bringing his hands to rest on top of each other on his chest, adjusting himself into a comfortable position by spreading his legs as Yuugi unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper. He knew that tone. It was pointless to argue against it.

Yuugi decided against teasing his brother through his underwear, instead pushing gently beneath the elastic band and smoothly wrapping his fingers around Atemu's penis and freeing it from its confines. Eyes unseeing, he focused his attention on bringing his brother to orgasm.

With soft but firm pressure he produced a steady rhythm, pumping his hand along Atemu's length, squeezing a little more at the base of the shaft than he did at the head. Though still aroused himself, much of the romantic mood had faded away, and Yuugi couldn't help but feel disappointed. Something he had never consciously considered to be what he wanted was now pushing at his body like an obstinate craving and desire beyond all else. His hand moved on autopilot as his brain began to analyze the actions he had initiated and the ones his brother had encouraged.

They had always been close emotionally; leaning on each other far more often than they had leaned on their parents or their grandfather. As he thought about it, he supposed they'd always been rather physical as well, hugging, punching, pushing, slapping, hanging and wrestling far more than he'd ever seen any other pair of brothers do. There was a niggling in the back of his mind that they had done something very wrong. He thought he knew what it was but he really didn't want to think about it. Especially with the moist pants that were filling his ears and the lengthening erection in his hand.

Atemu bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from being vocal, having an extremely difficult time doing so with that hand of his brother's working on him. His hands clasped each other on his chest and he turned his head, hiding a silent gasp in Yuugi's hair when a sudden burst of heat engulfed his thighs. There were a few moans that escaped, though not nearly as many that wanted to, and he resigned himself to the all-consuming burn and stinging awareness of sexual gratification.

Yuugi's own interest in release resurfaced with the potent guttural "_nnnns_" that kept passing from behind Atemu's closed lips, his whines kicking into Yuugi's primitive brain the knowledge that _he_ was the cause of those sounds and that grinding himself into Atemu's side was a good-_very_-good idea. He had a sudden need for more, and the gentle stroking became a purposeful pulling for more of those sounds as Atemu's hips lightly bucked into his hand. One of his legs, in a mad dash for disobedience, snaked its way over and between Atemu's, caressing the lower limbs to both men's delight and providing him better leverage to grind. Soon the bucking became spasmodic, Yuugi's hand tightened its grip, and Atemu finally experienced the orgasm he and his brother had labored for.

Yuugi kept his hand moving for the duration of the orgasm, stopping only when Atemu's penis lost its stiffness and hung limply in his hand and the bucking ceased. Reluctantly, and with a final grind of his hips and one last loving stroke of Atemu's length, Yuugi removed his hand from between his brother's legs and sat up on the bed. Atemu rolled over on his side to fill Yuugi's vacated spot, not having the energy or desire to do anything other than go to sleep.

Yuugi leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, receiving a tired "Thank you" for his efforts. Climbing off the bed, Yuugi found his shirt that had been tossed onto the bedside desk and brought it over to Atemu, cleaning him off as much as he could without disturbing his brother. It wasn't a perfect job, but it would make the time when Atemu awoke a more pleasant one.

Exiting the room, Yuugi tossed his shirt directly into the washing machine and started the minuscule load before rushing into the bathroom and turning on the shower. Now that he'd made sure that his brother was alright, he was going to take Atemu's advice and see to his own needs. Stripping his pants he hopped into the basin and closed the sliding glass doors, trapping the steam from the hot water falling from the shower head. He let the searing water trickle over his skin then abruptly leaned his back against the freezing tile, leaving his body exposed to the shower's spray only from the waist down.

Spreading his legs further than shoulder width apart he reached down and cupped himself with both hands, moaning loudly into the safety of the shower as he pushed and squeezed his sensitive testicles, rolling them lightly between his fingers. That was enough to reenergize what he'd been feeling before the detour and without further hesitation Yuugi traced one finger along the underside of his length until he reached the head.

Pinching softly, Yuugi focused the massage to the exact right rhythm and interspersed jerking motions, keeping his hips glued to the tiles while his other hand continued to cradle and caress his balls. He couldn't remember a time when he'd been this needy, and the massage he was giving himself felt so darn _good_ that his eyes were hazy with the pleasure. His legs quivered with increasing gratification, his breath becoming shallow and adding dizziness to his already heightened pleasure. It was enough to make him toss his head back against the tiles and his mouth to hang open, his Adam's apple bobbing lightly in his efforts to breathe.

The added sensation of the hot water droplets from the shower spotting his penis with extra pinpricks of heat in conjunction with his straining arousal was enough to push him over the edge into his own orgasm not five minutes after entering the shower. The orgasm was stronger and _harder_ than most of them were and his energy left him instantly, causing Yuugi to wilt as it pulled itself in streams down his body until it pooled at his feet and was washed down the drain.

Peace settled into him and he sank to the floor of the basin, only absently noting that he was still partly erect and was growing more aroused with the steam that encircled him. With weary, lidded eyes Yuugi smiled and reached for himself, this time slowing his actions and replaying the near sexual encounter he had just missed with Atemu, adding in fantasies of other, more acrobatic positions and who was dominant and for how long and who would be the one to crack with the nerve-severing need for the other. It was a fantasy he had never played before, but oh, how _long_ did it last and how _good_ did it feel when he orgasmed completely for the second time that night.

* * *

_to be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

It's un-beta'd, purely due to me being sick and impatient and not wanting to bother tavi with myself this time around. :P Sorry for the long wait.  


* * *

Yuugi clasped his hands above his head and stretched, feeling his vertebrae extend and his muscles pull themselves out of their stiffness. Ridding himself of his tension, looking like a dog shaking off excess water from its coat, Yuugi sighed and sat on the edge of his bed to put on his socks.

It was a beautiful Monday morning. The blueness of the sky was already apparent behind the morning clouds, and rays of sun were peaking out in preparation for the day, highlighting random flowers along the way.

Yuugi had experienced one of the best night's of sleep in his life; his body peaceful and sinking into the mattress, the sheets and blankets nestling around him like cuddling kittens while his brain obligingly shut down and slept. He had woken with a smile on his lips but no memory as to how it got there. And that smile had yet to leave him, even though he'd been awake for half an hour, just laying in bed and hazily watching the ceiling as he replayed the feel of his brother's lips and tongue playing around in his mouth.

The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to feel him again, and it was this motivation that finally caused the young man to drag himself from bed and get dressed. He caught himself humming but didn't care. He was just too cheerful to care much about anything.

Padding his way to the kitchen, stopping briefly to check his brother's room to see if Atemu was still asleep, Yuugi leaned against the doorframe that separated the space from the living room and grinned at his twin. The kitchen was an odd L-shape that was awkward as all else, cutting off the refrigerator and other appliances from view if one was looking at the dining table. This was where Atemu was sitting, wrapped in his thickest bathrobe and crunching noisily on a piece of toast with apple jam.

Yuugi was relieved to see the stress lines gone from his twin's face, his body much more relaxed and flowing than the night before. His eyes were still a little dull, but they were sharper and more like the man who existed between the migraines. An evil smirk plastered itself on his face, the delicious image before him redirecting his appetite from the cereal he had planned on having for breakfast.

Not quite sauntering to the table, Yuugi leaned across its length so most of his weight was supported on his stomach and he was nearly nose to nose with his twin. Propping his chin in his hand, he used his other hand to poke his brother's nose, beaming toothily at him when he finally got his attention.

"Hey Até," he whispered, lowering his voice an octave so it would reach a certain part of his sibling's brain. "Feeling better?"

Atemu kept his head lowered but looked up at Yuugi from beneath his bangs, the hint of a smile on his lips. "Much." He took a bite of his toast and loudly crunched, purposefully making Yuugi wait for him to elaborate. "A little hung over, but better."

"Good." Yuugi leaned forward and took the remaining toast from his brother's hand with his mouth, nipping the tip of his finger as he did so and keeping his eyes on Atemu's, letting the playfulness shine through. He noticed a flash in those cinnamon eyes but was disappointed when no good humor was returned. He was about to worry when Atemu shifted his eyes quickly to the side.

Oh.

Yuugi pulled himself off the table and took a seat, noticing for the first time that his mother and grandfather were busying themselves at the stove and refrigerator. He'd been so focused on teasing his brother he hadn't heard the banging of the cabinets or the scrapping of a spatula in a skillet when he'd walked into the room. He swallowed thickly at the thought of nearly giving away more than he'd wanted to out of carelessness.

"Good morning mom, grandpa," he called over the din. "How was the party last night?" He froze the pleasant expression on his face when he felt a foot running pleasingly up the back of his calf, but failed to hide the gasp of pain when Atemu pushed his leg aside and stomped on his foot, his brotherly way of telling Yuugi to move aside so he could get by him.

Growling, Yuugi rubbed his sore appendage and glared. "_Jerk_."

Atemu shrugged as he stole a piece of egg from his mother's skillet before grabbing a glass from the cupboard. "You were in my way." He laughed lightly when their mother scolded him for his behavior, feeling no remorse for his sibling's plight. "Aw, he'll live mom. So how _was_ last night?"

"They're a lovely couple," Gina said, tossing some shredded cheese into her skillet. "Emi and Nobu just moved here from Okinawa; Nobu was transferred. He's a computer scientist. Isn't that exciting?!"

"Digital contraptions are more trouble than they're worth," Sugoroku mumbled into the refrigerator, moving aside so Atemu could reach the orange juice. He smirked when his eldest grandson commented that smart, electrical devices were made for the young to enjoy so he should stop frustrating himself by trying to understand them. "You're in a good mood today."

"Always am after a headache is gone," Atemu replied, filling his glass with juice while standing in Sugoroku's way before replacing the carton and walking back to the dining table, setting the glass down in front of Yuugi. "Who else was there?"

"Most everyone from church, plus a couple of Emi's relatives who live here. You know," Gina began covertly, turning the fire off on the stove. "She has an adorable niece who's only a couple years younger than you two."

Yuugi laughed until he realized his mother was talking to _him_. "Mom!" he gushed, thoroughly embarrassed by the suggestive grin his brother was giving him. "Geeze," he groaned, hiding his face in his hands. Before he even got to have his orange juice, too…

"It wouldn't hurt you to meet her, Yuugi," Sugoroku said, leaning against the counter. "When I was your age I had my eye one quite a few - "

"That's enough of that dad," Gina interrupted. "We don't want to instill any bad habits in the boys."

Sugoroku chuckled, used to the interruption about his past promiscuity before he had found God. "Anyway, it's about time you start thinking of meeting some nice girls. You two graduated high school three weeks ago already and all you've done is hang around the house."

"Taking a break is no sin," Yuugi said, having recovered from his humiliation. "I still haven't decided if I want to go to college or not. That'll influence the type of job I go after." He turned to his brother and offered the rest of his orange juice, which was accepted. "Have you decided yet Atemu?" His twin shrugged.

"I shouldn't think so," Atemu said. "I'm not interested in leaving the city and there are no colleges here." He looked off into the distance, thinking lightly. "I think I'd be happy working at the children's museum. I know the curator; I think I can get in without the degree."

Yuugi's happiness faltered a moment before he caught himself so it wouldn't visibly show. Though they had talked about it off and on throughout their senior year in high school, Atemu had never really come right out and said that he didn't want to leave Domino. Yuugi was curious about the world outside his hometown, and his home country for that matter, but he'd rarely seen that spark of enthusiasm in his twin. It was a bit disheartening, especially with the newly awakened feelings from the evening before.

He and his brother really needed to talk.

Half-heartedly he listened to his family converse about who had been at the housewarming party, not paying enough attention to know what was being said, but enough so that when his brother's face paled and he looked appalled, he was there to offer his own patronizing grin.

"Anzu was asking about you," Sugoroku said, pulling out a chair at the table and leaning towards Atemu.

"How is she?" Atemu obediently asked. He didn't dislike the woman, not by a long shot, but his grandfather had the ridiculous notion that she and Atemu would make a perfect couple and that his grandson should have begun courting her months before now. "Was she accepted to the dance school in America?"

Sugoroku shrugged, not interested in such matters, and instead cast a mischievous eye to Yuugi, who was positively glowing in his eagerness to torment. "I don't know. Maybe you should call her and ask? Or ask her out to lunch. You haven't seen her since graduation."

Atemu leaned back in his chair and sighed, rolling his eyes. "It's hard to see someone who's visiting relatives in Tokyo, grandpa."

"It's a good idea though," Gina chimed in, setting her plate and herself at the table between Yuugi and her father. "Oh!" She turned to Yuugi. "You could invite Emi's niece! A double date!"

Both siblings looked at their mother with astonished, mortified expressions.

"I think Yuugi and I are quite old enough to handle our own dating lives," Atemu finally said. Yuugi nodded enthusiastically.

As suddenly as the teasing had begun the matter was dropped, and Gina and Sugoroku proceeded to eat their breakfast as though the subject of dating had never been raised. It drove Yuugi mad how they did that.

"So what are you guys doing today?" he asked. He felt anxious, wanting to get his brother behind closed doors so he could both ravish and lash out at him for his earlier stomping on his foot.

"Your mother and I are going shopping," Sugoroku said. "It's my brother's birthday next week and we've put off getting him a gift long enough. What are the two of you going to be up to?"

"I'll probably stay home today," Atemu answered, not bothering to look at Yuugi. "I need to stay quiet after yesterday or the headache'll come back." He shuddered at the thought, the pain all too fresh in his memory.

Yuugi remained silent until a frown pulled at his mouth. "Actually, I think I will too. I can't get into my closet."

"Is the door broken again?" Gina asked.

Yuugi blinked at his mother dumbly. "No. There's so much stuff in there _I_ _can't get in_."

Even Atemu gave his brother an odd look at this announcement.

"Okay then." Gina gathered her dishes and placed them in the sink while Sugoroku got up and headed towards his room. "You two be good and don't commit any sins!"

It was the standard parting statement that Gina always gave her sons when leaving them home alone. It was meant to be a joke, and Yuugi chuckled until he saw the stricken look on his twin's face.

Though he tried to get his attention, Atemu wouldn't look him in the eye the rest of the morning until the two were alone in the house. Yuugi, hating the silent treatment, finally grabbed his brother's wrist and pulled him into his own room, locking the door behind them.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Yuugi asked after having closed his door.

Atemu walked over and looked out the lone window in his brother's room, just to the side of the bed, crossing his arms loosely around his stomach and hanging his head. His migraine was threatening to come back on him, the pain pulsating dully in the background of his senses. An intense conversation wasn't something he wanted to have right now, even though he knew he and Yuugi needed to clear the air.

His eyes lowered to the stuffed zebra sitting perkily on the windowsill, the one he had given Yuugi for his fourth birthday; faded and beat-up with time and use and somehow it managed to look better to him than it had the day he'd seen it on the store shelf and demanded its purchase.

Reaching over and cuddling the stuffed animal, Atemu played with one of its ears distractedly. "Oh Yuugi," he sighed heavily, a sound that would have been erotic if the situation had been different, "what did we do last night?"

Yuugi chewed on his lower lip thoughtfully. He walked over to his bed and sat on its edge, his eyes falling to the floor with his forearms draped over his knees. "Did mom's words get to you?"

Atemu lowered himself so he was sitting on the windowsill, still not looking at his brother. "No," he said softly. "No, I've been thinking about this since I woke up." He folded his leg beneath him. He didn't know how to voice the sudden feelings swirling in his heart without hurting his brother. The overwhelming confusion over his reaction to Yuugi's forwardness left him feeling misplaced and vulnerable.

Yuugi shook his head, a similar uncertainty drowning him, though for different reasons. Without really thinking about his words he opened his mouth and let them flow. They'd know what he wanted to say better than him anyway.

"I didn't plan it. If that's what you think." The resulting silence made him continue so he wouldn't have to listen to the impending rejection that hung in the air. "I mean, I love you, of course, but I… don't think that's all."

Atemu turned his eyes towards Yuugi but didn't otherwise move. "It was an accident?" The words belied what he really wanted to ask: _Tell me it was an accident, please?!_

Yuugi clenched his eyes shut. "Please don't hate me," he blurted out. "I couldn't stand it if you hated me. I couldn't." His voice shook with such thick emotion he could barely force himself to be audible. "I didn't mean to kiss you the first time."

Silence. Why wouldn't Atemu say anything?!

Fear getting the better of him Yuugi raised his head to look his brother in the eye, grateful that he was able to see that beautiful russet gaze. "But you liked it!" he said desperately. "Didn't you?! I wouldn't have done anything if I'd thought you didn't!"

Atemu's lips pulled back in a grimace, though his eyes showed the turmoil within his soul. "Oh Yuugi," he repeated his initial statement. His eyes shut tightly and his body shivered in barely restrained revulsion. "Do you know _what_ _we have done_?"

"I love you!"

The words came out unbidden and Yuugi would have said a thousand Hail Mary's if it would have taken them back. They were wholly inappropriate; an uncultured, unrefined admission of love at one of the worst moments it could be revealed. He recoiled off the bed at the force of them, tripping over the corner of his mattress and nearly falling onto his back. Atemu, for his part, started to get up from the windowsill when he noticed that his brother was about to fall, but halted in mid-step when his help was hastily waved off.

Atemu didn't know what to think. He had forced himself out of denial of the previous night's activities earlier that morning, though the effort had brought about another migraine that had taken two hours for him to subdue. His mother had always pushed him harder in regards to his training in the church. Even though he was only seventeen minutes older than Yuugi he was viewed as the elder sibling, and all connotations of that title fell heavily onto his shoulders. Atemu _knew_ that not only had he and his twin committed the sin of homosexuality, but to add _incest_ on top of it…!

If only he could convince himself that it would be a one time occurrence; if only he could maintain the lie that his brother only loved him as a sibling, and that he only felt the pride, protective urges, and jealous streak of a beloved older brother looking out for the wellbeing of the younger. There were so many If-Onlys, but only one true, glaring fact, and it was that fact that was going to damn him to Hell.

He did not regret a single moment or emotion he shared with his brother.

Yuugi was near hyperventilating, his mind traveling down a similar path as his brother's. All his religious training, that niggling in the back of his mind that had desperately tried to get his attention last night and all this morning, roared toward him like an avalanche with freezing intensity. The panic within him numbed suddenly, and the drastic change into stillness was almost worse than the terror he had nearly experienced.

He raised a hand to his face, covering his eyes and forehead, slowly pulling his hand down until his fingers rested on his lips. Once again, his actions of kissing, tasting, and manually stimulating his twin to orgasm played themselves behind his eyes, only now, in his detached state, he was able to watch the events with more clarity.

He'd been the one to initiate the entire thing, hadn't he? Yuugi's finger slipped into his mouth and he sucked on it distractedly, remembering that he had no sexual intentions when he'd entered his brother's room. He'd merely wanted to make sure he was alright; offer what comfort he could so Atemu wouldn't be in pain and the two of them could continue their playful relationship. He couldn't remember if his urges had changed when they'd accidentally kissed – that moment was hidden by the simple fact that they _had_ kissed – so it must have been when he'd seen that look in Atemu's eyes that had changed his opinion of the encounter.

Yuugi knew his brother. Behind the shock had been immense delight and joy. So how long had he been denying himself? As long as Yuugi had buried his feelings? Longer?

Yuugi removed his finger from his mouth and, after looking at it in surprise, wiped it on his pants. There was a reason he didn't pay attention in church. Though he believed in most of the teachings, there was one that had always bothered him, and that was the firm belief that homosexuality was unnatural and an offense against God. Nowhere in the Bible did it explicitly say that sexual relationships between men were a sin, but that was how the church had chosen to interpret the scripture.

Yuugi found it difficult to believe that his benevolent Lord would chose to discriminate against people who emulated His love with each other. He knew how his family felt on the issue simply by the fact that no one would engage him in a conversation about it, knowing he was going to play the devil's advocate – no pun intended – and not wanting to hear it. That was fine by him. He didn't enjoy talking to thick-minded people as a rule.

But incest? This was all new territory. Yet even with this added layer Yuugi was unable to shock himself into realizing that the feelings he had towards his brother were unnatural and unacceptable. If anything, he felt more blessed that the person he was in love with was his beloved brother, meaning he knew him even more intimately and could spend every waking moment with him without suspicion.

Atemu had been quiet for too long and it was worrying Yuugi. Glancing at his brother, tilting his head at the handsome image of his contemplating twin before him, Yuugi made his way over to the window.

"Atemu?" he asked quietly. His brother shifted against the window but didn't look at him, instead lowering his head to the zebra still wrapped in his arms. "Please my love," he begged, the words taking on a new, partisan meaning, "say something."

Atemu eventually sighed, gingerly setting down the stuffed animal and standing. He kept his eyes lowered as he moved in front of Yuugi and started walking forward, forcing his sibling to step backwards to avoid being bumped into. The action wasn't threatening, and Yuugi didn't even blink when his back came in contact with the wall and he was effectively trapped by his brother's body. Atemu was in serious thought, the lines at his eyes and across his forehead saying as much, and Yuugi was content to wait to see what he would finally say.

Atemu raised his arm and pressed his forearm flush against the wall just to the side of Yuugi's head, his free arm bending so his elbow was pressed against the plaster by Yuugi's ear so his hand could support his own head. He simply stood like that, eyes closed, arms framing his twin's face, weight shifted so it was supported mostly by his left leg.

Yuugi thoroughly enjoyed the closeness but kept his emotions in check. Getting carried away with the moment like a twig caught in an undercurrent was how he and Atemu got into this situation in the first place.

Finally he opened his eyes, and Atemu turned his investigative gaze to his brother's patient one. "What do you want?" he asked softly, the anguish momentarily gone from his voice.

It was an easy question for Yuugi to answer. "You."

Atemu narrowed his eyes. "How?"

Caught off-guard Yuugi hesitated, stumbling over his words a little. "I um… that isn't obvious?" His mouth twisted in understanding when his brother shook his head. "Well, I love you," he crossed his arms over his chest, "of course. I love how you talk to me, not around or at me. I love how you don't let me get away with insulting you without retaliating. I-"

He closed his own eyes, pushing the back of his head into the wall and raising his nose in the air. "I like the way you smell, that cologne you use. I like how you touch me. It's always so warm and soft."

Yuugi was surprised at himself that he wasn't the least bit nervous about confessing these secrets to his brother. He continued to list what he loved: Atemu's heartbeat, his inability to understand the allure of soap operas, the way his hair curled around his high cheekbones and over his shoulders, the burgundy highlights that flickered in his eyes when the sunlight hit them in the early morning or late in the evening, every little habit and nuance that made Atemu the wonderful man that was standing in front of him, pinning him against the wall.

Atemu listened intently, but he still wasn't hearing the answer he was looking for. "Yuugi?" he interrupted. Once he had his brother's attention he repeated his question, making sure there was no possibility of misinterpreting what he wanted to know. "Baby, _how_ do you want me?"

Yuugi's mouth opened and closed, once, searching Atemu's eyes for the answer. He smiled gently and uncrossed his arms. "I want all of you, Até. Heart," he placed his right hand on his brother's chest, "mind," placing his left hand over Atemu's ear, "_body_,' pressing himself flush against that luscious piece of maleness, "and whatever part of your soul that isn't already taken."

Atemu watched him coolly, accepting the forward advances, his eyes flitting to the side as he thought about his brother's words. No one could invoke so many sighs from him as his sibling, he thought when another sigh passed through his nose. "Do you have any idea what the consequences could be?"

"No," Yuugi said. "And neither do you. This isn't exactly something they taught us in Sunday school." The attempt to lighten the mood went unanswered, as did Yuugi's trailing of his fingertips down Atemu's chest and teasingly over his lower abdomen. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Atemu?"

Atemu returned his gaze to his brother and readjusted his weight evenly between both feet, arranging his arms so his palms where flat on the wall on either side of Yuugi's face. He shook his head slowly to indicate that there was nothing wrong; there was going to be no further argument from him.

"You're acting weird," Yuugi offered. He couldn't help himself. Atemu was never this serious and aloof with him.

"No," Atemu disagreed, "I'm not. This is how I am." He leaned forward with his stern gaze until his lips hovered, just touching his twin's mouth. "You've just never seen me."

Yuugi's mouth fell open in an 'O' before relaxing into an interested, mischievous grin, shifting his weight himself as he felt his promising erection press against the restriction of his pants. "And here I thought I knew you inside-out."

Atemu's lips twitched in a smirk. Lowering his head he placed a chaste kiss to Yuugi's Adam's apple before proceeding straight downwards, employing the use of Yuugi's shirt to aid in slowing the fire he was going to take his time in stoking.

"I think you will learn," he said, punctuating his words with lazy kisses to his twin's chest, "that there is much about me that you don't know."

"Mmm," Yuugi said, licking his lips invitingly. "I can hardly wait." Yuugi grinned as his brother stood, wrapping his arms around Atemu's neck and raising a leg to wrap around his waist. "What're you going to teach me first?"

Atemu firmly gripped the back of Yuugi's thigh and pulled his brother tightly against him, a grin finally splitting his face as he threw caution to the wind and embraced the tight prickles of sexual arousal that spurred to life in his groin. He placed a very light, very unsatisfying kiss against his sibling's lips and chuckled, the husky sound exciting Yuugi's imagination.

"Lesson One. Your brother does _not_ enjoy being taken advantage of." He whispered the words, quickly and thickly, gripping Yuugi's hair in his fist and holding his head still, kissing him firmly with his closed mouth before his twin had a chance to protest. Pulling back he licked the tip of Yuugi's nose with the tip of his tongue, humming triumphantly as Yuugi thrust his hips forward. His brother's eyes never left his, the view erotic and encompassing as that sapphire embrace promised him every pleasure in the world.

"Lesson two?" Yuugi asked breathlessly. Damn but that goofy grin was never going to leave his face was it? Not when Atemu was so confidently _sexy_ and pushing and rocking into his hips like that.

"Lesson two." He didn't get a chance to voice the message, Yuugi parting his lips and demonstrating to him the art of kissing softly; barely-there touches with lips and tongue that tingled like limbs newly wakening to the sensation of touch, tasting the hint of tangy oranges and sweet apples as flavor passed between the two open mouths. A quick and emotion-filled note of satisfaction was drawn from his mouth by his twin's lips, and when Yuugi ended the kiss and brought both hands up to play with the hairs at the base of his neck Atemu suddenly discovered that lesson two was actually lesson four and that lesson six was rapidly promoted to fill the space.

"Lesson two," Atemu breathed with what little breath was left in his lungs. He noted the flush on Yuugi's face and groaned, the sound imitating that of a predator's growl as his eyes narrowed and he guided the leg around his waist back to the floor. He placed his hands on his sibling's hips, holding him firmly, signaling that he was the dominant partner in this moment before beginning to unbutton Yuugi's pants. "I am no subordinate."

Yuugi sighed exquisitely, tossing his head back as his brother dropped to his knees, having freed Yuugi from the confines of his trousers. His skin was burning in anticipation, prickling with every subsequent breeze that was caused by either his or his sibling's movements. His breathing was quickening, and he found that with each intake of breath he could feel Atemu's hands on his skin that much more vividly until he exhaled and lost the affect, immediately gulping in another breath to erase the awful sensation of loss.

If only he could inhale for eternity, give his body a chance to never miss the full extent of those caressing fingers and the rounded smoothness of palms while they flattened just below his navel, on the juncture between leg and hip, down the intimate skin of his inner thighs… life would be so much fuller of sensation if he could just drown in oxygen every time his brother was near him.

His mind clouding over in desire, Yuugi was still able to manage a coherent sentence. "I know you're not. But-" he let out a restrained gasp when Atemu began to massage the base of his heat with only two of those clever fingers of his. "It can feel _so_ good if you let it."

"Hm," Atemu considered, his eyes transfixed on the head of Yuugi's erection as his fingers maintained the squeezing and pulling of its least sensitive area. He nipped the tip of the arousal, his mouth suddenly feeling very moist when Yuugi moaned into his hand with the sensation. "So I see." And he did. It was perfectly clear. Atemu couldn't wait to see what his brother was like when in control. It was going to be pure bliss.

Panting himself at the affect his brother had on him, that look of complete trust and adoration aside from the desire and the need shut down Atemu's rational thought and once again allowed his primal sex drive to take the reins. An article he'd read – after locking himself in his bedroom and closing the blinds and blasting his radio so there'd be no possible way anyone would come in and find out what he was reading – suddenly popped to the forefront of his mind. It had been a short, interesting little piece on the most pleasurable way to orally stimulate a penis. Though not consciously aware of himself, Atemu began to go through the routine that had so flustered him the first time he'd read it that he hadn't left his bedroom for half an hour after visualizing the act.

Curling both hands on the back of Yuugi's thighs, just below his bottom, not to hold him still but to support his own weight, Atemu wet his lips and took the head of Yuugi's length into his mouth. The slickness of his lips made it feel like he couldn't maintain the hold on the erection, so he added the minimal amount of suction to keep the feeling that the arousal would slip out of his mouth at any moment while simultaneously ensuring that could not happen.

He felt Yuugi stiffen instantly at the feeling, obviously a good one at the sound his twin made, beginning low in his belly and working its way up his throat and over his tongue and out his mouth. Encouraged by the sound Atemu initiated the next step: slowly flicking the tip of his tongue up and down against the tip of the erection in his mouth.

If Yuugi ever swore out loud a string of curses would have issued from his lips the moment he felt his brother's tongue on his penis. It felt _that good_ and it was so _hot_ within Atemu's mouth but not so hot as to be uncomfortable; only hot enough to stimulate his erection to stiffen further, the blood rushing into the organ being pulled from his legs and causing them to shiver in longing.

His arms bent with the growing tension, flinging his hands to the wall by his head as he gave himself over to his brother's ministrations, the saliva that had built in his twin's mouth making it feel like not only his tongue but the purest silk and the softest velvet was constantly being drawn and rubbed against his most sensitive skin, but in such a slow and controlled motion that the usual wild need to thrust was able to be kept at bay.

Oh Lord, he was in Heaven, in pure and absolute Heaven and every prayer of gratitude that he knew was whispered over and over in his mind as only unintelligible noise could make it pass his parted lips. Every caress burned and itched and was sated within moments that were so close together and yet so far apart that all sense of time and purpose was lost to his increasingly painful hardening and the tightening grip on his legs while Atemu's excitement grew with the impending climax.

Atemu made an odd sound, a mix between a moan and a hum that sent reverberations shooting from the tip of Yuugi's arousal to its base, spreading through the immediate area and causing muscles to tense and clench and dance in their stimulation that was so so so so _so_ much better than anything he had ever been able to do to himself that tears gathered behind his eyes as the strength of the sensations became too much to inwardly contain. His hands fell to his brother's forearms and he griped them tightly as he raised himself onto his toes and hissed as the action pushed his pleasure further into that mouth and harder into that tongue and it was all he could do not to climax at that exact moment.

Atemu wasn't fairing any better than his brother, though his erection wasn't nearly as strong as he would've enjoyed it to be. But he was certainly entertained, feeling the hardening arousal in his mouth and the squirming that was beginning to wrack his sweet twin's body as he grew nearer and nearer to his climax. Not wanting to torture Yuugi he increased the pace of his flicking tongue, leaning back just enough to make it feel like Yuugi would slip from his mouth, grinning around his actions at the protesting and demanding whimper that was replaced by a sigh of such deep and full gratification that Atemu nearly forgot what he was doing in favor of deep-throating his brother.

Fighting temptation he plunged on, massaging lips and tongue working together, occasionally breathing measured, cooling breaths through his nose along the hot shaft, snorting heated breaths when Yuugi grew accustomed to the sensations and his arousal slowed to stimulate it to remember what was being done to it. Pants and quiet cries and rushed prayers and before either of them had realized that a full eighteen minutes had passed since Atemu took Yuugi into his mouth Yuugi felt all sensations numb for a blistering moment before exploding outwards in a mixture of pain and pleasure that actually made him cry.

Atemu was surprised by the amount of semen that entered his mouth, the contracting spurts seeming to last a lifetime. He almost choked but was able to relax his throat enough to accommodate the volume, guiding it down his throat with his tongue. When the spasming stopped and the penis started to become lax in his mouth Atemu allowed himself to part his lips and push his head forward, using the hands on Yuugi's thighs to pull his brother's hips forward and enabling him to encase his brother fully within his mouth.

He held the position for just a moment, pushing the organ against his palette with his tongue, and then lifted his head as he guided Yuugi back against the wall, finally freeing him from Atemu's mouth.

Yuugi's breath caught in his throat; as sexual and forward an act as that was it had felt more comforting than anything, soft and purposeful with an intent that couldn't be put into words.

Sighing as deeply as his lungs would allow, Yuugi basked in the afterglow of his orgasm until his brother had carefully buttoned his pants and stood. Yuugi wrapped his arms around his elder sibling's neck and felt arms wrap around his chest in return, a face nuzzling and burying itself into his hair. He felt _tremendously good_ in a way he couldn't describe, physically and emotionally complete and in no way tired. Why did they always show people falling asleep after sex on TV? After experiencing something that incredible how could anyone possibly sleep?!

Breathing in the aroma of his brother's sexual gratification, and ignoring the tightness that was still evident in his own pants, Atemu loosened his arms from Yuugi's chest and began massaging his body: back, arms, neck, legs, and ass. It was an action that let him notice something.

"You feel as loose as a cooked noodle," Atemu chuckled into his brother's hair.

"Mmm-yeah," Yuugi mumbled. "So relaxed. You're _good_."

Atemu grinned wide and toothily out of his brother's sight. "No regrets?"

"Mm-mm. None at all."

"So then," Atemu said, drawing back and resting his forehead against Yuugi's. "This is it, eh?"

"On no," Yuugi said, shaking his head and securing his hold around his brother's neck. "This is just the beginning."

"We'd better make it a habit to lock our doors."

Yuugi laughed outright at his brother's practical comment. Was it any wonder he loved him so much?

----

_to be continued_…


End file.
